kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-120
Summary Outside the transport ship, Yuta is unable to find an entrance to its interior, so he uses his tail to break in. Once he and Leez are inside, the window magically repairs itself as an announcement over the intercom warns passengers to stay out of the section. He places the still-unconscious girl on the floor and puts his folded scarf under her head like a pillow. He apologizes and says he wants to stay with her, imagining them happy together, but as he leans over and touches her mouth, he suddenly becomes aware of his hunger, pulls away, and smacks himself in the head. He tells himself he isn't thinking straight and decides he needs to hunt. He apologizes to Leez again for leaving, saying he's a bad guy, and exits the ship. Asha walks up to Leez, who mumbles and scratches her head in her sleep. Leez finally wakes up to the sound of someone calling her name, and sees a blue sky overhead. As she tries to gather her senses, she notices Asha along with a crowd of people who are criticizing her for using the escape capsule, saying she was lucky Asha was able to rescue her. Leez quickly recalls being inside the capsule and seeing Asha approaching, before everything fades to black. Asha tells her to get up now that she's awake, and Leez asks if she really did save her. Asha tells her yes, and to hurry up since she still hasn't gone through Aeroplateau's checkpoint because of all this. Leez quickly gets up and lightly grasps the magician's arms from behind, apologizing for misunderstanding things. Asha says she knows, tells her to let go and stop mussing her clothes, and walks away. Leez then looks around, noticing all the people and the cargo boxes, and wonders if the checkpoint is only accessible by transport ship. She then overhears two of the ship's staff members chastising a third for sleeping on the job. The woman apologizes and tells them she is unable to remember or explain it to them. Leez recognizes her as the one who directed her to the "elevator" and decides to make a complaint. Asha turns around and asks Leez if she is becoming distracted again, but she denies it as she points towards the woman. The two staff members continue to tell the woman that she is lucky nothing bad happened and she risked getting fired, and the woman apologizes again. Leez feels bad and thinks maybe the woman just made a rookie mistake, but since she wants to make sure something like that never happens again, she approaches the woman and tells her it wasn't an elevator, but an emergency escape capsule, so don't forget and make that mistake again! As Leez turns and leaves to follow Asha, the woman looks back at her in confusion. Claude watches the scene from behind some cargo boxes, and realizes that a magician of Asha's caliber would never have failed to make a killing shot from close range unless it was deliberate, and wonders why she attacked the girl in the first place. He says that Asha is a truly terrifying woman, and that for Leez, Aeroplateau "will become the place of memories worse than death." Currygom's comment (No comment.) Afterword Currygom's afterword for this episode (posted January 12, 2015): * (thumbnail - Yuta's fantasy): There has been a slight (???) amount of beautification from Yuta's point of view... * (Yuta's tail making an opening in the transport ship): The attack that Cloche couldn't percieve with her eyes! * (Asha finds Leez): Where did the scarf that Leez was sleeping on go...? * (Leez talks to the employee): That brown-haired employee sure got an earful...and looks a little pitiful...hehehehehehe Anyway, Leez arrived safely (?) in Aeroplateau. The chapter "Emergency/Flight" has ended. The next chapter, Isle of Myths, will answer some of your questions about the city. There are actually only a few chapters left now, but one of them will be really long.... hehehe 2-120 breaking into the transport ship.png|deliverer 2-120 Asha and Leez.png|liar 2-120 transport staff.png|sleeper 2-120 Claude.png|troublemaker Notes * The attack Currygom refers to, that Cloche could not see, was the the one where Yuta took down Riagara and Clophe with his tail when he confronted Sagara. * Currygom mentions that there are a few chapters left, and one is really long. Show/Hide Spoiler Including the next chapter, there are six chapters left in Season 2. Chapter 31: Your Justice and Mine is 30 episodes long, which was released over a span of approximately seven months (Korean version). * This is the last episode of Chapter 28: Emergency/Flight. The title can refer to: ** Yuta's escape when he felt threatened by Samphati ** the emergency situation created on the flight when the stabilizer was damaged ** Leez sustaining injuries and noticing that her bracelet no longer works, and God Kubera's visible weakening ** Saha's urgency in getting Ran to use the Human Search System ** Leez reading the sign on the escape capsule stating that it is only to be used in an emergency, and the capsule ejecting from the ship ** Yuta's alarm at realizing that Asha might kill Leez ** God Kubera saving Leez in the nick of time ** and nearly the entire episode taking place on an airborne transport ship (Flight). References